1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locator/proximity devices and, more specifically, to a device able to alert a person located at a central station when a remote device moves within a predetermined distance from the central station, the remote device being secured to a person or object being monitored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locator/proximity devices designed to locate and monitor the location of a remote signaling device are illustrated in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,640,147; 5,557,259; 5,646,593 and 5,689,240 are illustrative of such devices. While these locator/proximity devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.